Whispers in the Dark
by Smileysam
Summary: Everyone knows Paul has a temper, but not everyone knows how he got that way.   Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

_It was 3 AM when she showed up at my door step, drenched from the rain with a vacant look in her eyes. _

_We looked at each other for a second before she shrugged and gave me a half smile that didn't quite reach her eyes._

_I ushered her in and gave her a towel to wrap around her shivering figure._

"_What did he do this time?" I asked solemnly._

_She simply looked at the ground, not uttering a word. _

_She wrapped her arms tightly around her small body, as if to hold it all together. _

_I let her take my bed, kissing her on the forehead goodnight before retreating to the couch for an uncomfortable night's sleep._

* * *

She never shed a single tear, she was strong like that.

Even after all the shit she had been through, she still managed to get up with a smile on her face.

I loved her...I still do.

She was my best friend and HE took her away from me.

He was pure evil, a real dirt bag and somehow she still managed to call him a father.

"He's still my Dad, you know? Under all the mess..." She would say. She was good like that, always trying to see the good in people.

I guess that ended up being her greatest weakness.

I met her when I was seven; it was her first day at a new school.

She looked so scared, maybe that's why I first asked her to sit with me at lunch.

We were best friends within the week, vowing to always stick together.

And we did.

Over time she grew into a beautiful young woman.

All the boys wanted her; however she never returned the feelings.

I'd always wanted to tell her, but I was so scared she would laugh.

I should have known she wasn't like that. But I seemed to lose my rational thoughts when she was around.

* * *

She was only 15 when her Mom died and everything turned to shit.

Her Dad started drinking, a lot. He got really violent when he drank.

"Always yelling...Always yelling" She'd mutter to herself.

He would kick her out a lot, she was just thankful he wasn't actually kicking her.

She would come to my house at times like this, and I would take her in my arms and tell her everything would be alright. I was wrong though.

The first time he hit her was when she was 16.

She told everyone at school she fell off her skateboard. I saw through her lies though.

But she just kept on smiling, always looking at the brighter side of things.

"I'm just lucky I've got you" She would tell me.

* * *

Her Dad grew tired of alcohol and moved on to stronger stimulants. He got his first taste of drugs, that's when things started getting really bad.

She still cared for him though, only remembering the man he used to be and not the violent beast he had become.

_Novemeber 16__th__. _That date will always be etched into my mind. That was the day my whole world came crashing down around me.

* * *

"I miss you" I whisper as I lay a single red rose on the damp grass.

In front of me stands a faded looking tombstone, the words clearly carved into it.

_**Willow May Foster**_

_**June 23 1989 – November 16 2006**_

And I can almost hear her whisper back; "I miss you too Paul".

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think, and feel free to be as honest as you like.

Should I keep going?

and remember...only really awesome people review, so if you review you must be awesome! ;)

-SmileySam


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_hey guys, sorry I havent updated in yonks (hehe yonks). for some reason fanfiction wouldnt let me download it :( sorrry_

_I Shall certainly try to update a lot quicker._

_Thanks a million + 1 to Keepersblood, Emilyloveswolfyjared, ILoveYouStar and XxmsxMichellexangstxX for reviewing and to everyone who favourited and story alerted this story, i wouldnt have updated at all without you :)_

_Smiley sam__ x_

**Willow POV**

November 16th 2010

It's been four years, four incredibly long years.

When I think back to this exact day four years ago, I feel pain, loss. But then I remember that it's better to feel bad than to feel nothing at all.

For Three years I was trapped, trapped in an unchanging limbo, not being able to feel or think; my thoughts were jumbled and lost in the emptiness.

But then I was called.

They called themselves the keepers, when I asked them what exactly it was they 'kept' they replied simply with one word.

'Death'

That one word brought me back to reality as the memories came back to me.

And yet, I did not feel hate towards that man. The one I had so foolishly trusted and cared for. Instead I felt nothing, just an empty blank emotion that which I could not place.

And then I remembered him. Paul, my Paul. I never got the chance to tell him... I never will.

Loss. An all consuming emotion swept over me. Grief. Not the grief of losing my own life, but of losing him.

I would give anything to see him again, to have him hold me in his arms.

"Willow May Foster, please approach the stand".

* * *

The place I was in resembled that of a courtroom. The ceilings were high and the air felt musty and cold. There were the typical aspects of a courtroom, the judge's chair, the witnesses stand and the chairs for the audience. However there was no audience. My 'jury' consisted of the keepers.

The keepers all wore long black coats that flowed to the floor, hooded strategically to hide their faces from view.

"We have come to a decision" The 'High' Keeper spoke, his voice echoing throughout the empty courtroom. "It has been agreed upon that your life was unjustly taken away from you, it was not how you were supposed to meet your demise."

"I don't understand" I said quietly.

"A member of the guard made a mistake, you were not meant to die until a much later date. Therefore we have come to a solution; we are going to give you your life back. However there are a few drawbacks".

"Who are the guard? And what drawbacks?"

"The guard work for us, they are responsible for controlling life and death." He paused for a moment. "You will return to the human world; however you will not be able to return to your previous form, considering the state it is in. We have a new body assigned for you. Second you will have to take on a different identity. We have your name and records all sorted out for you. And third, you cannot age".

"What?" I asked. "How is that even possible?"

"Although you will be able to interact with the living and lead the life of one, you will still technically be dead. We like to call people with cases such as yours 'living ghosts'. You will still appertain the qualities of a ghost."

I took a moment to process this.

"Case dismissed" The high keeper slammed the gavel down with a resounding bang.

"Oh and one more thing Miss Foster" He leaned down so his face was level with mine, his hood slipped back slightly and I was able to glimpse his incredibly aged, pale face. "You can't tell anyone".

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you all like it! Please review, honesty is the best policy_

_Thanksss:)_


End file.
